1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to structural modules which may be used by itself or interlocked with other identical modules to provide a variety of structural configurations useful in the construction and decoration of homes, offices, plants, governmental and municipal buildings, etc., decorative and utilitarian objects outside of such structures, as toys, greeting cards and educational devices for children, and as packaging.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Space dividers are well known in the art and it is also known to construct space dividers so that plural units may be connected to provide a plurality of shapes and configurations and it is to this latter class of modular elements that the present invention is directed.